Kenny's Little Secret
by EmoBunnyPop
Summary: Kenny McCormick has a secret and Cartman told Stan and Kyle, could this end their friendship? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

South Park, a quiet normal town, on occasion but it only seems normal if something crazy is happening, like crab people, ManBearPig, or aliens.

This story is one of the more normal occurrences in South Park. Its Kenny's secret, Kenny has tried to hide it for years because if people knew about it things would be awkward.

You probably want to know his secret, well Kenny is a girl. Kenny when she was a child wore her brother's old parka and was called Kenny instead of her real name, Kennae, so people just thought she was a boy.

Kenny woke up then ate a partly frozen waffle. So far, it's a normal day. Karen was texting her friends about God know what, and Kevin was still asleep.

As I put my parka on Karen said "Kenny, just tell them!" I answered how I always do "Karen, you ask me this every day, and every day my answer is still no."

Then I left for the bus. "Hey" Kyle and Stan said in unison. Cartman still hasn't arrived yet, and the bus just got here "Where is Cartman?" I asked. "Who cares?" Kyle said while Stan remained silent. But, much to our surprise, Cartman was already on the bus and, while staring intently at me, said "Hello, Kenny."

A few minutes before Mr. Garrison's class I remembered how Cartman was eye-raping me on the bus, then I froze in horror, there was a note from Cartman saying that he knew my secret, but which secret me being a girl, or a different one?

In Mr. Garrison's I couldn't stop staring at Cartman wondering what he knew, I really wish I paid more attention when Mr. Garrison asked "Kenny, are you paying attention!" I decided to make a joke so I could leave then I said "That depends, how much do I have to pay." Everyone but Carman laughed at it.

"Kenny!" Mr. Garrison said. "Go to the principal's office now!"

To everyone's surprise, I started cheering then left to the principal's office. Once I got there I got the usual crap, but something was different, the room was hot, I could hardly breathe because of it.

"Why is it so hot?" I asked.

"It isn't so hot, besides you could just take off your parka." Mr. Mackey answered.

"Can I go now?" I answered. Then, I passed out because of the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

After I passed out I'm not quite sure what happened, but everyone knew I passed out. I woke up still in the principal's office but, my parka, where is it?

"Where's my parka?" I asked trying not to panic.

"It's right here." Someone said, my vision was slightly blurred but it looked like, Cartman. I screamed, but it was so loud everyone in the school heard it. Someone opened the door.

"Hello Stan and Kyle." Cartman said while he was holding my parka and hiding me.

"What are you doing to Kenny?" Stan said as he looked behind Cartman seeing I was a girl.

"Kyle, we should go." Stan said with a look of shock that made Cartman laugh."Why?" Kyle said."Trust me let's leave them alone." I didn't like how he emphasized 'alone'.

Then Cartman said "Stan, why don't you just tell Kyle what you saw, and Kenny why didn't you tell anyone? Why?"

I forgot I didn't have my parka on and said "Screw you Cartman!"

Kyle was confused then Cartman moved out of the way revealing I was a girl. "What the fuck?" Kyle said.

"Why is there a girl here?" Kyle asked. "Don't you recognize her? It's none other than-"then Cartman stopped there when I kicked him. "Why, why Kenny, why?" Cartman said in pain.

"Kenny?!" Kyle and Stan said together."…" I had nothing to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenny. Why… Why didn't you tell us?" Stan asked. "…." I remained silent. "I'm sure Kenny had a good reason for lying to everyone for as long as we've known her." Cartman said. I quickly put my parka back on because I felt naked without it. "Where is Mr. Mackey?" I asked Cartman. "I took care of him." Cartman said with a devious grin. Then I went home.

"Hi Kenny, why are you so late it's seven?" Karen said. I was quiet for a second then said "Do you know where I can get 'girl' clothes?" Karen screamed in delight then asked "Did you tell them? How did they react when you told them? Why did you tell them?" I responded saying "God, I knew you'd be excited but screaming your head off is a bit much."

We went to a store and bought some clothes that Karen picked out, and I even got to get another parka, it was pink with unicorns and rainbows though. The clothes were only if Cartman was going to be an asshole tomorrow.

The next day at the bus stop in my orange parka, I realized Cartman was going to be an asshole.

The entire day I was distant from everyone especially Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Everyone seemed to notice and that made it worse, I decided to do something, something dire.

After school I went to Bebe's house, but unfortunately for me Craig was near Bebe's house at the time.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stepped in front of me.

"Why are you going to Bebe's?" Craig asked.

"It's none of your fucking business!" I said pissed, but my voice sounded higher than usual

"What the fuck? Why are you so pissed?" Craig was confused, me normally silent, yelling. But, he could have sworn that was, a girl's voice.

Then I started worrying as Craig eye raped me. "Why is your voice so high?" Good, he didn't catch on to me being a girl quite yet.

Then I saw Stan walking near us. What if he told Craig?

"Hi Craig," Stan said. Then he left.

"What's going on? You were distant from everyone all day." Craig asked.

"Screw you I'm going to Bebe's." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

I was at Bebe's and knocked on the door.

"Is Bebe here?" I said trying to make my voice sound high.

"Yes." She replied, and then got Bebe.

"What do you want Kenny?" Bebe asked. Then I looked around making sure nobody was around, and then I took off my hood.

"Kenny is a guy, who are you?" Bebe asked.

"I'm Kenny." I said, and then I saw Craig staring at me, shit.

I quickly put on my hood tried to leave but Craig stopped me.

"Kenny, or whoever you are, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Craig asked, probably on the verge of flipping me off.

"Because, did you ever ask, or think I was a girl?" I said.

"That's not a good enough reason. Tell me why you pretended to be a girl, or I will tell everybody" Craig demanded.

"Fine, go ahead!" I was fucking mad I didn't want to deal with this right now.

I was so pissed I went to Butters' house to tell him, because if Craig planned to tell everyone I would beat him to it.

I knocked on Butters' door.

"Hello is Butters here!" I said almost panicking. "Yes." Then I ran to Butters' room.

"Butters," I said almost screaming.

"What Kenny?" Butters said, completely confused.

"I have something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me you will tell everyone you can!" I said, much to Butters' surprise.

"What is it?" Butters asked, confused

"I'm a girl," and with that I took off my hood.


	5. Chapter 5

Butters screamed "What! Why don't you tell everybody?!"

"Would you rather keep a secret, or tell as many people as possible?" I said, trying to confuse him.

"I'm telling Cartman!" Butters said.

"He already knows, so do Stan and Kyle." I replied.

"I'm. I'm telling, uh who doesn't know?" Butters asked.

"Only Cartman, Craig, Bebe, Stan, Kyle, and you know." I said.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone I can!" Butters said.

"Okay, just don't do as Professor Chaos because that's gay." I said bluntly, then left. "It's not gay. Is it?" Butters said as I left.

It was already eight, so I decided to go home, but on my way I saw Wendy and Bebe. Then they stood in my way. Shit this is the third time this happened.

"Kenny, take off the parka." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you did it earlier, you can do it again." Bebe said.

"Fine," I said taking off my hood.

"Shit Bebe you were right, Kenny is a girl." Wendy said partially shocked.

"Hey, Kenny if you're a girl, why don't you have any girl clothes?" Wendy asked.

"It doesn't matter, now let me leave." I felt somewhat naked with just my hood down.

"Fine, but all secrets come to an end." Bebe said mysteriously. What the fuck, of all people Bebe was not like that, maybe the Goths were but not her.

Then Craig stopped me. "Fourth time," I said.

"What?" Craig said.

"It's the fourth time someone has stopped me from going somewhere I need to go." I said.

"Oh, well, since you're a girl why did you have a girlfriend?" Craig asked.

"My 'girlfriend' was my friend who knew I was a girl but people would be more likely to think I was a guy for longer." I said. Then I did something that shocked him, I flipped him off and said "Screw you, I'm going home."


	6. Chapter 6

On my way to my house, I saw a car I was in the middle of the street and it wasn't slowing down. Fuck I'm going to be hit, and Craig saw I could tell because he was staring in horror. Perhaps nobody would remember me being a girl.

"Kenny!" Craig yelled, unfortunately Craig didn't know I couldn't die.

Craig was running towards me, and then he pushed me out of the way. The last thing I wanted today was for one of my friends to die, excluding Cartman. When he pushed me I hit my head and passed out, but not quite before I saw him get hit.

When I woke up I was in a hospital I saw Craig in another bed, alive! Then I realized I didn't have my parka on. I looked over to Craig and it appeared none of his bones were broken. I wonder if the car stopped right after he was hit. It looked like Craig was awake.

"Craig," I said.

"Kenny. Are you okay?" Craig said.

"Yeah, but are you?" I said, trying not to sound worried.

"Yeah," Craig said.

What the fuck. If I got hit I would most likely die, and Craig was perfectly fine. Then a doctor came in he knew who Craig was, but by the look on his face he didn't know I was Kenny.

"So, Craig who is this girl?" the doctor asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Craig said, obviously not giving a fuck.

"Because she might have suffered brain damage when she hit her head," the doctor said. Brain damage my ass, Craig who actually got hit, was more likely to suffer damage.

Well, since this doctor knows I'm a girl why not tell him I'm Kenny. "My name is Kenny." I said getting bored of this shit.

"Sorry, but I've heard of Kenny, and Kenny is a boy," the doctor said.

"My name is Kenny, I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not and I'm leaving," I said, but is it that hard to tell I don't give a fuck if anyone believes me? Just as I said that, I left.


	7. Chapter 7

I was at home about to go to sleep when I heard something, it was Karen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm choosing my clothes for tomorrow." Karen said.

"Can you please do that more quietly," I said and she answered with a nod.

Then I went to sleep. When I woke up I put on my normal clothes, then went to get my parka, but it was gone. "Karen, where is my parka," I asked. "Dunno," she said almost as if she was hiding something.

"Fine, I'll just where an older parka," I mumbled. The older parka had a few holes in it and was a light orange color, the parka being torn up would probably lead to Cartman telling jokes about how poor I am.

As soon as I got outside I saw Bebe holding bags filled with clothes. Shit, before I could say anythinng Bebe gave me the bag.

"I know you'll do what you should." Bebe said with a smile.

"The fuck?" I said then Karen came outside.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" She said in a bored tone.

"Nothing," I said.

I didn't think of it as anything so I shoved the clothes in my bag and went to the bus stop. Again I was distant most of the day until Craig walked up to me.

"You're being distant from everyone again." Craig said.

"So what if I am." I said

Craig was the only person I talked to that day, then I went home. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Karen, Bebe gave me these clothes this morning, should I wear them tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let me look at them." Karen said.

"Its just a shirt, skirt, dress, and a jacket." I said, giving her the bag.

"I wonder why Bebe would give you a dress." Karen said.

"It could be for the dance." I said.

"You should ask Craig or Token to the dance." Karen said.

"Why," I said.

"You like Craig, and Token's rich." Karen said.

"What if I don't want to go." I said.

"Who said you had a choice, so when is the dance?" Karen asked.

"This Friday." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this Friday! You might not have time to ask him!" Karen said.

"Why would I ask him! He might not even remember I'm a girl!" I said.

"Has he acted weird around you?" Karen said.

"I'm not sure what weird is anymore." I said.

"Okay, its Wednesday, the dance is Friday, you have two days to ask him, and tomorrow you will wear this skirt and shirt." Karen said.

"Fine, I'll wear the clothes, but I'm not asking him." I said.

"Okay," Karen said.

"I'm going to sleep now." I said.

"But its four." Karen said.

"Well, if I'm dressing in that tomorrow, then I don't want to be tired." I said.

"Okay, good night." Karen said.

When I woke up, I was about to put on my normal clothes, but then I remembered about the skirt. I think I'll just go in the girls bathroom and change at school.

"Hey Karen." I said.

"Kenny, did you forget about the clothes." Karen asked.

"No, I think I'll change into them at school." I said.

"That's not an option! You have to go in the clothes!" Karen said.

"Fine, fine, I'll change into them." I said, then went and changed.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"Yes, it's time for you to go so goodbye." Karen said, I swear she must be bipolar.

I wore the clothes and Karen put my hair in a braid.

Stan and Kyle were at the bus stop, they thought I was a new girl! They forgot that fast, wow. Everything was fine, untill Cartman showed up.

"Why are you letting this bitch stand here." Cartman said.

"What are you talking about we don't even know her." Kyle said.

"We don't even know her! That's what you say! How could you have forgot-" Cartman tried to finish, but I kind of stepped on his foot.

"Shut. Up. Cartman." I said.

"What the fuck!" Cartman said.

"If anyone's telling them, then I can tell them, you would just modify it so I would sound like a bitch." I said.

"Okay, so who are you?" Stan said.

"I'm Kenny," I said.

"So, you're transgender, like Cartman was when the bathroom was full." Stan said.

"Seriously, if you want to use the girls bathroom, you cann just dress like a girl, you don't have to stuff your shirt." Kyle said.

"Whatever, fuck you." I said.

Then the bus came, in second period I was called to the principal's office.

"Kenny McCormick, could you explain why you are dressed like that?" She said.

"I am axcepting my gender." I said.

"No, you're a boy, boys don't wear skirts." She said.

"No, I am a girl, but I have dressed as a boy for so long that you have forgotten." I said.

"Wait, when we had a transgender bathroom why didn't you use it?" She asked.

"I didn't want them to know." I confessed.

"Okay, I think you should take counseling classes." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You were really a girl, and nobody knew, it must have damaged you somehow." She said.

"It didn't, but fine." I said, YAY I get to stay at school longer, that's everybody's lifelong dream.


	9. Chapter 9

I called Craig and asked him to the dance and surprisingly he said YES! I am getting ready for this dance like right now!

"Karen, do I look alright?" I ask, I'm wearing different clothes than what Bebe bought me. It's an orange dress with no sleeves and it has: omg a fuckin bow.

"How could you not look alright?" She asks.

"I hope I don't die." I say.

"Why, you'll just come back, right?" Karen asks.

"I don't know, mom died in that car wreck yesterday." I say.

"Kenny please don't die." She says, I hope I don't because she'd practically be all alone.

"I'll try, oh, there's Craig!" I say.

"Hi Kenny," He says.

"Hi Craig, let's go. Bye Karen!" I yell.

Me and Craig walked because, well it's not that far and I'm not wearing heels.

"Craig," I say when we are halfway there, "do you like me?"

"Yes I do." He says.

"What would you do if I died?" I ask, he never knew I couldn't die so I better ask him.

"What? I would be depressed, why are you even asking me this?" He says.

"No reason." I say, when we got there Cartman was with Wendy and Stan was probably in the bathroom crying.

Cartman left Wendy for a second and walked up to me and poured punch on me!

"What the hell do you know how much this dress cost?!" I say. He laughed, Wendy laughed...And Craig laughed.

"That was fucking hilarious Eric!" Wendy yelled, I now notice everyone there was laughing, except for Kyle. I run into the janitor's closet, not the bathroom, because I want to kill myself. Oh shit Stan's in here, it's obvious he has been crying.

"Hi Stan what are you doing?" I asks.

"I. What are YOU doing?" He asks.

"Oh, I was just wanted to be alone, but this closte is obviously taken." I say.

"Why, what about Craig?" He asks, I almost forgot about him. I shed a tear, good thing Stan didn't notice.

"Oh, he's a lying, careless, backstabbing bastard." I say unusually cheerful.

"What did he do?" Stan asks, oh yeah, he can't see my dress, I turn on the light.

"Craig did that?" He asks.

"No, Cartman did, but Craig didn't do anything, and worse he laughed. Everyone laughed, well, except for Kyle." I explain.

"Oh, that's depressing, Kenny, what were you going to do?" He asks, how could he ask that? He didn't even know anything.

"I- How could you ask that!" I yell.

"Just listen, don't do it Kenny." He says, then walks out, oh fuck him I am doing it. I get a pen and some paper.

I write:  
Dear Karen, I am deeply sorry for abandoning you when you barely have a family, but I am leaving you the five hundred dollars I have been saving. And I deeply hate everyone who had ever existed, except for Stan, Kyle, and my family kind of.  
From Kennae McCormick I cry then seal it writing 'read me' on it, I grab my knife. Then I slit my wrists waiting for death. When I die, I woke up in Hell and waited a few hours. I realized I wouldn't be coming back.


End file.
